Round glasses or blond hair ?
by Erwinn
Summary: Abelforth meurt, Dumbledore doit alors se charger de sa filleule cachée Ana, qui va évidemment rentrer en 6e année à Poudlard. Les rivalitées ne se font pas attendre. Entre l’idéal petit brun et le vil blond, le choix ce fait dur, pour Ana.
1. Metting with the Gryffindor

**Bonjouuuur ! Me voici pour ma toute première... Postation ? (hum. xD) d'une de mes fictions, sa y'est, c'est fait, j'ai enfin réussit à sauter le pas de ne garder mes histoires que pour moi, c'est magnifiiiiiique vous ne trouvez pas ? x) Ce premier chapitre, comme tout premier chapitre mets en route mon histoire. Bien sur l'histoire est de moi, mais tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Ana, qui est inventé de toute pièce. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, bonne lecture ! :)**

Metting with the Gryffindor.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendrai.

Assise seule dans un des compartiments du Poudlard express, elle attendait patiemment que ce dernier démarre en lisant un des romans qu'une de ces amies moldu lui avait laissé avant qu'elle ne parte pour la Grande-Bretagne. Au bout de 10mn de concentration sur ce livre qu'elle ne comprendrait décidemment jamais, 6 personnes firent irruption dans la bulle protectrice qu'elle s'était si durement forgé.

-Hey ! Fit un jeune brun aux lunettes rondes qui devait surment avoir le même âge qu'elle. On peut s'assoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en affichant un sourire résigné.

Ils entrèrent un par un, le brun aux lunettes s'assit devant elle à côté de la fenêtre, une brune bouclées le suivit, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Un autre brun, rondelet, vint s'assoir à côté de cette derniere, s'en suivit deux autres, à la chevelure rousse feu, une fille plutôt jolie qui vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, et un garcon, assez grand, l'air grognon. La derniere qui fermait la marche était plus petite qu'elle, avec des cheveux long ondulé blond platine qui descendait négligeamment en dessous de ses fesses. Elle referma la porte du compartiment tout en lisant le magazine qu'elle tenait entre les mains et vint s'assoir à côté du garçon à l'air grognon. N'étant pas habitué à être entouré de personnes inconnues, la situation lui devint vite opressante.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Hermione, je suis la préfète en chef du collège, donc si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, fait le moi savoir, je t'aiderai volontiers, lui sourit-elle.

-Moi c'est Ana, et merci, répondit l'interpelée sans grande conviction.

-Et voici Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Ron, renchérit Hermione en montrant de la main les propriétaires des prénoms.

Ces derniers levèrent la main en guise de salut tout en esquissant un sourire qui aurait dùt lui être encourageant. Mais non.

-Ce n'est pas parc'que que Dumbledore a préféré mettre les 6e année à l'honneur cette année et que tu es préfète en chef à cause de ça que tu dois te croire supérieur à tout l'monde et prendre la parole tout l'temps ! lanca le grognon Ron.

-Oh mais personne ne parlait, il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose ! Et non, je n'me crois pas du tout supèrieur Ronald, j'ai juste un minimum de politesse, comparé à toi. Renchérit Hermione.

-Non mais… commenca Ron.

-Par merlin, ça suffit oui ?! Toujours à vous disputer, c'est pas croyable, vous m'exaspérer desfois, j'vous jure, trancha Ginny, ce qui remit les deux à leurs place. Ils se renfrognèrent mais ne se disputèrent plus.

-Tu es nouvelle ? interrogea Harry, pour s'intérésser de nouveau à cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait très intriguante.

-Oui, repondit celle-ci, le professeur Dumbledore a voulu que je termine mes études à Poudlard, il préfère que je reste ici avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

-Que-est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? demanda Luna, visiblement la seule qui n'est pas compris en quoi Ana faisait allusion. Papa m'a dit que les nargoles étaient plus que déchainés en se moment, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris 2 talissements sur moi, pour être sur qu'il ne me rentrerons pas dans les oreilles...

-Mais non ! Coupa Ginny, elle continua en murmurant : Ana parle de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Tu connais Dumbledore ?! interrogea Ron qui s'etait arrété d'écouté après qu'Ana leurs annoncé le pourquoi de sa venue.

-Euh... Et bien...

Ana ne s'avait que répondre à l'interrogation de Ron, soit elle leur disait la vérité, tout en priant pour qu'ils la gardent pour eux, soit elle leurs mentait, mais ils ne pourrait plus jamais être leurs amie si ils découvrent la vérité. Elle paria sur leurs confiance.

-Oui, je le connais, recommenca t'elle, la voix vacillante par l'apréhenssion, je suis sa fieuille, mais nous ne le savons pas depuis lontemps, ajouta t-elle précipitament. J'ai toujours vécu en France, avec ma mère, et je n'ai jamais connue mon père biologique, mais ça n'me déranger pas plus que ça vu que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Il n'y a que deux ans que nous nous conaissons, depuis que mon père est mort, entre autre.

Sa voix ce voulait détendu mais malgrès elle, elle se faisait tout de même moins nonchalante.

-Dumbledore avait etait au chevet de mon père, qui n'est autre que son frère, Abelforth, il y est resté jusqu'au bout. Et c'est la que mon père lui a demander de me protégé s'il mourrait, et deux jours plus tard, il est mort, renchérit-elle en ayant retenu un sanglot qui maintenant était ressemblait à une boule dans sa gorge. Dumbledore a décidé de se mettre ausitot à ma recherche, mon père lui ayant donner juste le minimum, dans quel pays j'habitais, comment je m'appellais et si j'etais une sorcière ou non. Ca n'a pas etait vraiment difficile pour lui de me retrouver, il a eu juste a demander a Madame Maxime s'il pouvait recourir a la liste des élèves de beaubâtons, et comme elle lui devait quelques service, elle acceptat. Puis le lendemain, il etait devant ma porte avec un paquet de chocogrenouilles et des sorbets au citron dans les bras.

-Dumbledore, ton parrain... rêvassa Harry, tout de même un peu abassourdi par la nouvelle. En étant le plus proche êlève de Dumbledore, il se demander bien les impressions que cette nouvelle aurait pu lui faire en découvrant que le plus grand sorcier de sa génération appartiendrai a sa famille. Du réconfort, pensa t-il aussitot, car lui n'avait plus aucun parents.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne l'sait ? demanda Ginny en voyant que les autres etaient trop abassourdient eux aussi par la nouvelle pour lui poser des questions. Une nouvelle comme ça aurait dû etre publier dans les journaux du monde entier ! Je vois déjà les gros titres « Ana, membre caché de la famille Dumbledore, un nouveau coup dur pour le directeur de Poudlard. » ou encore « Après une dissparition, une réaparition ! Combiens de secrets nous cachent encore la famille Dumbledore ? » Et je suis sure que Rita Skeeter ce ferras un plaisir d'écrire cette article, ahaha. Dit-elle, sarcastique.

-Albus voulait me protéger de tout ça. Pour moi, mon nom de famille a toujours etait wallyer, le nom de ma mère, on va dire que je suis née en toute clandestinité. Ca n'a pas etait difficile pour ma mère de déménager en France et de me mettre sous son nom de famille, ce n'est que quand Albus est apparu dans ma vie qu'il ma révélé mon vrai nom de famille. Pour me rendre visite, il transplanait directement dans mon jardin, en oubliant quelques fois que j'avais une piscine, précisa t-elle en faisant sourire son auditoire, imaginant Dumbledore trempé jusqu'au os sortant d'une piscine. Je l'aime beaucoup, finissa t-elle.

-Whouaaaaw, s'exclama Neville, qui ne trouvais que ça a dire.

-Mais ce que je viens de vous dire, ne le dites a personne s'il vous plait, je vous l'ai dit parce que vous etes les premiers a m'aborder et je pensais qu'on pouvait devenir amis, par la suite, mentir a des amis le premier jour de leur recontre aurait etait déplacer. Je n'veux pas que tout le monde le sachent maintenant, la nouvelle sera su bien assez tot, et je voudrais savourer mes derniers instant dans l'anonyma, si ça n'vous dérange pas, souris t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! S'empressa de répondre Hermione sous les regards aprobateurs des autres.

-Merci.. C'est très gentil.

-Et normal ! renchérit Harry. Au faite, tu es en quelle année ?

La question lui brulait les lêvres depuis que les présentations etait terminer et il ne pu s'empecher de dire cette phrase a toute vitesse, comme pour s'enlever d'un poids enorme.

Il l'a trouvait très jolie, elle avait un corps élancé et bien proportionné, ces cheveux etait chatin et retomber un peu partout autour de ces epaules, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu eclatant virant a un vert emeraude quand certaines emotions la dépasser en force comme de parler de son père, par exemple, enfin, en général, son visage enfantin avait du déjà faire sucomber bien nombre de garçons..

Ana le tira de ses pensées vagabondes.

-Je rentre en 6e année.

-Et dans quel maison es-tu ? demanda Ginny, qui n'avais pas pris la parole, ce qui était tout à fait etonnant.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, mon parrain m'a parlé des quatres maisons, mais il ne ma pas parlé de quand serait ma répartition.

-Ce sera surment avec les 1ere année tout à l'heure, repondit de nouveau la soeur de Ron.

-J' éspère que tu seras à Serdaigle, tout le monde dit que Gryffondor et la meilleure des maisons, mais nous, les Serdaigles, nous savons que c'est nôtre maison qui est la mieux, mais nous n'sommes pas aussi fières que les Gryffondor pour le dire tout haut, c'est tout, commenta Luna.

-N'importe quoi, s'exclama Ron, la maison Gryffondor est la meilleure des 4, ça n'fait aucun doute ! Harry, Hermione, Neville, moi on est a Gryffondor, Ginny aussi y est, c'est ma soeur et elle a un an de moins que moi. En tout cas, moi j'aimerai bien voir la tête de Rogue quand il découvrira qu'il a la fieuille de Dumbledore dans son cour, il sera peut etre aussi miélleux qu'avec Malfoy, va savoir !

-Sa n'm'étonnerai même pas, dit Hermione. Cela dit, continua t'elle afin de changer de sujet, on ferait mieux d'enfiller nos robes de sorciers, on doit être bientôt arrivé.

**Voilàààà, pas trop d'action, désolé, faut bien que j'introduise. :) Je posterai surement toutes les semaines si je vois qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent et veulent voir la suite. :) A bientôt !**


	2. Metting with the Slytherin

**Bonjour ! Me revoici pour mon deuxième chapitre, on avance doucement dans l'histoire, mais surement ! :) Je voudrai aussi remercié l'auteur de ma toute première review, lily2811. Tu m'as donné mon premier point de vue venant de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et je t'en remerci, ça m'aide beaucoup. :) Aussi, je posterai désormais tout les dimanche au lieu de tout les mercredi, ce sera plus simple pour moi. Voilààà, BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

Metting with the Slytherin.

Tout le monde se leva sans grande énergie pour rechercher leurs robes rangées dans leurs bagages. Les garçons restèrent dans le compartiment, et les filles, quant à elles se résignèrent à aller se changer dans les toilettes en voyant la généreuse galanterie des garçons. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens. Dans le couloir principal du Poudlard express, elles croisèrent un groupe qui étaient déjà en robe de sorcier, ils portaient tous une cravate de couleur verte et argent, et devaient surment avoir un égo surdimmensioner vu la fierté qui émanait d'eux, Ana dû l'avouer, elle était imprésssioner et se sentit tout de suite toute petite, " éspérons que je passe inapercu, éspérons qu'ils ne me voient pas." pensa t-elle. Ce n'étaient pas qu'ils étaient beau, mais ils étaient tellement confiants, comme-s'ils n'avaient peur de rien, et que rien ne pouvaient les arréter. Les deux groupes arrivèrent à la même hauteur, Ana regardait sans comprendre les regards noirs que ces nouvelles amies lancaient au groupe aux cravates verte et argent, qui leurs rendait la pareil sans aucune vergogne. Ana conclu qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun : La haine féroce qu'ils se vouaient entre eux. Quand le groupe des vert et argent passèrent à la hauteur d'Ana qui était en bout de fil pour essayer déssespérément de passer inapercue, ceux là l'a dévisagèrent de haut en bas, les garçons ne pipèrent un mot, et la seule fille du groupe ricana, Ana se sentit affreusement honteuse sans savoir pourquoi, les garçons prirent leurs air hautain et continuèrent leurs marche en sens inverse, la fille resta toujours à la hauteur d'Ana, un sourire moqueur sur son visage qui n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout au gout d'Ana qui voulu lui faire remarquer, mais elle se contenta juste de baisser les yeux, pour cette fois.

-Pansy ! Dépèche-toi ! Tu n'voudrais tout d'même pas faire attendre Drago ? appella le garçon élancé sur qui Ana trouvait que ça peau couleur chocolat était tout de même très jolie malgrès son regard froid, distant qui n'arrangait rien à son visage.

-Je viens, Blaise, pourquoi m'attarderai-je ici, sa sent vraiment mauvais, ça sent.. le Gryffon. Lança la dénommer Pansy en regardant les concernées. Elle partit en regardant une fois de plus Ana et rajouta : Toi, on se reverra ; non sans oublié de lui lancer un clin d'œil une fois de plus moqueur.

Pansy rejoignit le garçon à la peau chocolat, Blaise, et les deux autres qui auraient pû être cousins d' ours brun; et ils rentrèrent dans leur compartiment comme s'ils rentraient dans leurs chambre royal.

Pansy se jeta littéralement sur le garçon au cheveux blond platine, le seul à ne pas être partit du compartiment. Pansy se colla contre lui et celui-ci ne la repoussa pas. Les deux ours et Blaise vinrent s'assoir devant eux, le blond ayant déjà pris toute la place en s'allongeant de tout son long sur la banquette, fermant les yeux. Pansy lui carressé les cheveux.

-Alors, du nouveau ? demanda le blond.

-On a vu la sang-de-bourbe ! répondit Pansy, Oh Drago, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être laide, un vrai supplice pour les yeux ! ricana t'elle.

-On a vu aussi vu la rousse Weasley et Loufoca, renchérit le plus petit des deux ours.

-Crabbe, t'as oublier la dernière ! protesta l'autre ours.

-Tais toi, Goyle. Et toi, Crabbe, ne répond rien, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes paroles inintéressantes. Blaise, quelle « dernière » ? interrogea Drago ne supportant pas que ces saletés de gryffondor puisse avoir une nouvelle recrue, et qui voulait avoir l'avis du meilleur élément de son groupe, les autres n'étant pas représentatif de ce que l'on peut appeler d'être doter de plus de 8 de QI. Il voulait l'avis de son meilleur ami.

-Et bien, commenca Blaise, la dernière, ça doit être une nouvelle, parcequ'on n'la jamais vu. Et crois-moi ! J'pense que si j'l'aurai vu au château ou à n'importe quel endroit, je n'l'aurais pas oublier de si tôt, plaisanta t'il.

-Pourquoi ? Elle était tellement moche que t'en aurai fait des cauchemars ? continua Drago, un sourire narquoi collé au visage.

-Alors là, t'as tout faux mon pote ! Parcque franchement, si c'est une nouvelle et qu'elle vient à Poudlard, elle devance de loin toutes les plus belles filles du collège !

-Ah bon ?!

Drago avait réouvert les yeux et s'était relevé pour faire face à Blaise, au plus grand malheur de Pansy qui fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, cependant.

-Décrivez-la moi, ordonna t'il à ses acolytes .

-Et bien, dit blaise, tu vois la fille de 4e année, -qui doit être en 5e cette année maintenant- et que tu t'es faite avant de partir en grande vacances là ?

Drago hocha la tête d'impatience.

-Elle est encore mieux que ça, largement même, répondit Goyle.

-N'importe quoi ! Moi je la trouve vraiment horrible, elle n'a vraiment rien pour elle, contrairement à moi, Drago, rétorqua Pansy, verte de jalousie.

Personne ne fit attention à elle et les garçons continuèrent leur discussion comme si elle ne les avaient même pas perturbés. Seul Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit rien et continua à écouter Blaise.

-Elle est canon. Cherche pas mec, les cheveux châtin, les yeux bleu, quoi qu'ils étaient pas vert en partant ? Bref, elle est bien foutu, eeeeet, bien foutu quoi, rêvassa Blaise devant ça contemplation.

-Quand on sera dans la grande salle pour les répartitions exigea Drago Malfoy, vous me la montrerai.

Le blond se rallongea sur les jambes de Pansy est mis un tèrme à toute disscussion jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Les filles s'habillèrent vite, se changer dans des toilettes, ce n'est pas très confortable, alors autant ne pas y rester une étèrnité. Sur le chemin du retour, Ana les questionna.

-Qui c'étaient ? Les personnes tout à l'heure dans le couloir ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimé vu comment vous vous êtes regardés.

-Ce sont des serpentard, les gryffondor détèste les serpentard, et invèrsement. Nos deux maisons ce détèstent depuis leurs création, c'est un peu une coutume, si t'es à Gryffondor, tu détèstes les serpentard, et si t'es à serpentard, tu détèstes les Gryffondor, c'est comme ça. Mais eux, on les déteste plus particulièrement. Ils font partit de la bande à « Mr Malfoy », super charmeur super beau gosse et surtout super arrogant, c'est notre pire ennemi. Mais là il n'était pas avec sa bande. De toute façon, un grand blond malsain, une fièrté qui écrase n'importe quel individu, un air supèrieur et un sourire narquoi, on n'peut pas le rater, s'esclaffa Ginny.

Elles rentrèrent dans leur compartiment, les garçons avaient terminé de se changer et parlés avidemment du sport préféré des sorciers, le Quidditch. Ils ne firent même pas attention quand elles arrivèrent, trop occupés à débattre sur les résultat du prochain match.

Ana pensait aux nouveau amis qu'elle venait de ce faire, peut être était-ce la naissance d'une vrai amitié entre eux, ou peut être ne serait-ce que quelques copains de classe. Mais ce Harry l'intrigué, avec ces petites lunettes ronde, ces yeux émeraude, et son petit sourire qui a du faire tomber plus d'une fille. Et même dans cette robe de sorcier qui ne m'était personne en valeur, elle le trouvait extrêment mignon. Et cette cicatrice…

-Dis moi, Harry, désolé de vous intérrompre, mais, ton nom de famille ne serait-il pas Potter ? demanda Ana en lui glissant un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu m'as démasqué ! rigola Harry en levant les mains comme s'il était prit sur le fait. Mais d'habitude les gens sont plus rapide, tu en as mis du temps !

-A vrai dire j'avais fait le rapprochement dès le début que je vous ai tous vu.

Devant les regards d'incompréhension elle rajouta : Votre escapade au ministère ! Il y a deux mois, ils en ont parlé dans tout les journaux.

-Ah oui ! C'était très amusant, dit Luna, ravie.

-Je crois qu'on arrive, dit Ron, le train commence à ralentir.

**Et bien voilà, le trajet du Poudlard express touche à sa fin, les "présentations" sont terminées, on va pouvoir enfin commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Mouahahahahahaha. Ou pas. x) Je voudrai précisé aussi qu'Ana est jolie naturellement, elle n'est pas une fille qui recherche à être belle, elle l'est, c'est tout. Et elle ne l'assume pas forcément, vu qu'elle ne le pense pas. J'éspère que vous aimez toujours, mais si l'histoire ce déroule trop doucement à vôtre goût, j'en suis désolée. Mais c'est parce que je veux vraiment bien mettre en place la rivalité Drago/Harry qu'il y aura par la suite pour Ana. Déjà qu'ils sont pire ennemis, là ils auront une raison de plus pour l'être à cause d'Ana, et les faire ce haïr plus qu'ils ne se haissent déjà, il faut bien expliquer le pourquoi du comment ! :) Ils y aura aussi d'autres rivalités mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, ca gacherai le supens ! Aha xD Mais si vous avez des idées, dites les moi ! Je serai vraiment intéréssé de savoir ! :D Pour terminer, ne croyait pas qu'Ana ce laissera tomber dans les bras d'un des deux comme une pauvre gourde dès le 5e chapitre. x) Bref, à la semaine prochaine, Bisou ! :D**


End file.
